1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas tree ornament having provision for mounting up to three photographs together with messages on an internal mounting frame. The internal mounting frame is attached to a bottom piece, which in turn is attached to a top piece, whereby the photographs and messages can be sealed by the owner within a transparent ornament which may be hung on a Christmas Tree.
2. Description Of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,162, issued May 15, 1962 to Eugene Emmich, discloses Christmas tree ornaments connected to a source of air whereby motion may be imparted to selected portions of the ornaments by expansion and contraction of the ornaments or by blowing flocculent material to create the effect of falling snow. There is no disclosure by Emmich of any means to internally mount a photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,648, issued Sep. 26, 1972 to Robert L. Yates, discloses a Christmas tree ornament having a lens and a light built into the ornament, together with an externally accessible slot for receiving a transparency which then may be viewed through the lens. There is no disclosure by Yates of any means for internally mounting a photograph and/or messages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,464, issued Jan. 5, 1982 to Marshall A. Rauch, discloses a Christmas tree ornament formed of a molded polystyrene ball covered with strand material such as rayon acetate yarn. Adhered to the outer surface of the ball is a decoration such as a photograph. There is no disclosure by Rauch of any means for internally mounting a photograph within a transparent Christmas tree ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,040, issued May 14, 1985 to Linda J. Whitted, discloses a Christmas tree ornament having a photograph mounted on a mirrored surface wherein a portion of the mirrored surface has been removed, the mirrored surface having the photograph mounted thereon being inserted in an opening in the outer shell of the Christmas tree ornament. There is no disclosure by Whitted of any means for internally mounting a photograph on a central member within a transparent Christmas tree ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,748, issued Dec. 26, 1989 to Roger W. Dudley discloses a Christmas tree ornament 30 having a central member 31 attached thereto entirely about its circumference, said central member being designed to carry, at most, two photographs which inherently would have to be factory mounted. There is no disclosure how the outer shell can be removed so as to allow the owner to insert and remove or exchange his or her own photographs.